kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Cynor
(Image by DracoRalen) Height: 90 meters Weight: 40,000 metric tons Gender: None Combat Style: Ranged Primary Attacks: Claws, Teeth Secondary Attacks: Tail, nanite blades Primary Weapon: Nanites Secondary Weapon: Energy vent Energy Style: Hunger Overview: It's hard to tell whether Cynor was originally machine or beast. Throughout his raptorlike form, the silver sheen of metallic inner workings can be seen through a lattice of bony armor covering his body. His roar is equal parts an organic guttural wail and screech of grinding gears and machinery. Truth be told, the body is little more than a puppet, a mobile hive for the mass of nanites that swarm inside and around him. These microscopic insectoid mechanicsms control and maintain the body, moving him to new sources of matter for the nanite swarm to consume. You can see a dark cloud pour from his wounds as the nanites automatically begin to repair, or emerge from his body when he attacks. Energy System: Cynor’s source of energy is relatively simple--everything. Its body is controlled and powered by the nanites that swarm throughout his body, and the nanites are fueled by anything they can consume. Cynor can release the nanites from a multitude of openings within its body or through a large stream from its mouth. Any environmental objects swept up in these nanites will be consumed by the nanite swarm and returned as fuel for Cynor. Origin: Arriving on earth inside a meteor from the dark, nether regions of space, Cynor looked to be nothing more than a skeletal, withered corpse. Thought to be nothing more than a cosmic curiosity, Cynor’s body was carried off to a nearby military base to be studied. What was not detected, however, was the flood of nanites that waited inside of him. In a single night, the military base was consumed and Cynor restored to life. Now he seeks to consume anything in his path and grow the nation of nanites controlling him. Ranged: Nanite orbs: Cynor has the ability to make many multipurpose nanite orbs. One purpose of these orbs is to home in after the enemy and strike them. If the nanite orb hits the opponent, they will stick onto him and cause a damage over time effect. The second purpose is to send the nanite orbs after environmental objects. The nanites will begin to consume the object, and can be collected at a later time by Cynor to restore his energy. The longer he leaves the nanites on the object, the more energy it will restore. Nanite traps: Cynor also has the ability to lay a mat of nanites on the ground to act as a trap for the opponents. These nanites swarm at an increasingly high speed, building up heat and energy. When the opponent gets close enough, they explode, causing damage to the nearby kaiju. Energy Vent: Cynor is able to release a large stream of energy from his mouth. This can be charged to different levels of strength, but is pretty energy inefficient, especially at higher levels. A large attack will drain Cynor almost completely and make him very vulnerable, since he'd rely on the nanites for a lot of his defense Grappling: Nanite tongue: Cynor opens his mouth, and spews forth a stream of nanites. The stream stays connected to his own body and forms a kind of semi-solid appendage. This ability can be use on surrounding terrain to quickly suck in materials and restore energy. If this strikes a foe, the nanite stream will grab the opponent and hurl it away. However, this is a slow attack and leaves Cynor vulnerable. Its best use may be to simply restore energy if Cynor has no other way. Melee Combat: Nanite collect: Cynor can call in surrounding nanites that are currently consuming. This ability has a twofold purpose--first, it will collect nanites from environmental objects to restore Cynor’s energy. Secondly, if nanites are currently on the opponent, it will suck them back in and stun the enemy. The strength of the stun varies based on how long the nanites have been on Cynor’s opponent. This move does no damage, though, and is best used for escaping close combat. Nanite defenses: Cynor can create a shield of nanites in front of him for defensive purposes. These are better at defending from ranged attacks than melee attacks, though. An opponent’s melee strikes will be only slightly mitigated by the attacks. An opponent can also fully strike through them, at the cost of having nanites cover its body. Cynor can also use basic bites, kicks, punches, and tail swipes, though these are generally weak. He may be able to enhance these strikes with superheated nanites, but at a high energy cost. Weaknesses: Without the use of nanites or special abilities, Cynor’s offensive and defensive capabilities are rather lacking. Furthermore, his nanite orbs and collections can be attacked separately, depriving him of energy collection. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Monster Category:Good Kaiju